


Cierpienie niezawinione

by Isabella_Bluebell



Series: Popioły [1]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst?, Bromance, Gen, UWAGA SPOILERY DO BEZNOGIEGO TANCERZA, wspominki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet w Królestwie nie ma sprawiedliwości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cierpienie niezawinione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/gifts).



> Dedykuję mojej kochanej Blondzi, przez którą postanowiłam zacząć ten cykl od Kamaela. Masz oficjalny tytuł matki chrzestnej i koktajl truskawkowy darling.

Kamael spojrzał w lustro i skrzywił się. Twarz, którą w nim zobaczył, wydawała się obca, kamienna, tak bardzo różna od tej, którą widział na co dzień. Oczy, zamiast łobuzerskiego błysku, wątpliwie zdobiła siateczka drobnych, czerwonych żyłek, z którymi doskonale komponowały się pokaźne cienie, wyznaczane granicą dolnej powieki. Całości dopełniały szkarłatne smugi na policzkach.

Nie zmrużył oka od chwili, kiedy obudził się po bitwie i usłyszał o pojmaniu Daimona. Nie było dobrego słowa, żeby opisać to, co czuł. Złość, niezrozumienie, chęć zemsty, nienawiść... Wszystkie wydawały się niewystarczające w obecnych okolicznościach. Jednak tego dnia dominował żal i poczucie niesprawiedliwości. Bo dzisiaj do swojej ostatniej bitwy stanie najlepszy z aniołów miecza, niezrównany szermierz i zbawca Królestwa. Ale przede wszystkim jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Stanie na arenie szafotu, bezbronny wobec katowskiego ostrza Raguela, tylko po to, by paść ku uciesze i tryumfowi tego zapatrzonego w siebie Demiurga i przestrodze tych, którzy mogliby kierować się dobrem, a nie tymi odrealnionymi rozkazami eonów. Pseudo władców wszechświata, którzy życie zawdzięczają właśnie jemu.

Kamaela cała ta sytuacja bolała podwójnie. Bo chodziło o skrzydlatego, którego znał od zawsze. O gościa, z którym walczył ramię w ramię z robactwem Cienia, upijał się do nieprzytomności, żartował z taniego wina i brzydkich służących Jaldabaota (lub Jabadudu, jak raz określił go Frey, kiedy wojskowy szlug z mirry w kąciku ust i kilka kufli głębiańskiego piwa skomplikowały mu mówienie. Przyjęło się.)Mimo, że zawsze był od niego lepszy, to nigdy nie podkopał autorytetu swojego dowódcy, bo "kumplom się takich rzeczy nie robi". Tak, Dajmon był jego przyjacielem, na dobre i na złe. Kimś, kto zawsze wybrał to, co słuszne, nie próbując nikomu włazić w jego pierzasty tyłek. Na chwałę Królestwa. Zawsze na chwałę Królestwa.

-Co zostanie z takiego państwa, które prowadzi swoich bohaterów przed oblicze kata? - rzucił cicho w przestrzeń, przegarniając dłonią włosy, których zwykły, głęboki brąz całkowicie zamaskowała szarość. Ostatni hołd dla towarzysza broni, żałoba, której pewnie już nigdy nie zdejmie z serca. I nie mógł powstrzymać się od gorzkiej refleksji, że jeśli Niebo dalej będzie tak wyglądać, z pewnością arystokracja będzie miała czym posypać pewnego dnia głowy.


End file.
